


Привет, я жив

by rojhaz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/pseuds/rojhaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>06-25. Тони/Стив. Опасное задание. Старк дважды закрывает Стива собой. Первый раз в броне, второй без, чем хуже будет Старку, тем лучше. ХЭ. За слезы Роджерса кило печенек<br/>(2012 год)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Привет, я жив

 

_Hooray, my face is golden.  
Hooray, my blood is red._

  
  
Цель, что возникла перед ним буквально пять секунд назад, казалась важнее всех остальных вместе взятых — к Стиву, в одиночку разбрасывающему отряд иноземных выродков, со спины приближалась пара, которую он мог не заметить. Когда они были уже готовы выстрелить в него, Железный Человек приземлился прямо перед ними, оказавшись прямо на линии огня и принимая на себя весь удар из их электрохренорезок, как он их прозвал, когда впервые попытался как-то классифицировать это оружие.  
Костюму ничего не сделалось, разумеется, а сам он налетел на незадачливых захватчиков, резко отбрасывая их в сторону; они даже не успели крикнуть, когда он двумя зарядами из репульсоров отправил их в преисподнюю или куда там отправляются после смерти инопланетяне, интеллектом и боеспособностью напоминающие тупорылых дроидов из "Звездных Войн".  
Роджерс глянул на него, приложил ладонь к виску, отдавая честь и вернулся к своим недобитым читаури.  
— Без проблем, — отозвался Тони, улетая вслед за своей очередной целью.  
Можно было смело записать плюс один к карме Железного Человека.  
И еще плюс один, но уже к самооценке, давали слова благодарности от Стива после боя.  
"Не стоило, я мог бы и сам", — сказал Стив.  
"Больше так не делай", — сказал Стив.  
"Спасибо", — сказал Стив.  
  
***  
Возвращение читаури было настоящей болью в заднице. Причем не только в плане боевых действий на планете. Сколько Старк ни силился понять, откуда они берут энергию для открытия порталов, кто им помогает на Земле, какого черта им вообще надо, если Тессеракт находится в Асграде, у него не получалось. Это бесило. Самопровозглашенная монополия на производство чистой энергии на Земле должна была оставаться только в его руках.  
Совещание с правлением Щ.И.Т.а должно было прояснить хоть что-нибудь. Ну или хотя бы нужно было убедить их попридержать запасы ядерного оружия.  
Тони даже не надеялся встретиться с советом директоров вживую, наверняка они опять будут смотреть на него с экранов. Впрочем, важен был только сам факт того, что эта кучка снобов признавала важность происходящего, что соизволила назначить встречу.  
Клинт с Наташей с каменными лицами отбрехались неотложными миссиями, Тор находился в Асгарде, и в бизнес-центр на Манхэттене они отправились только вдвоем с Роджерсом. Отряд агентов, прибывших с Фьюри и вынужденный торчать снаружи, Тони в счет не брал. Как потом выяснилось, совершенно зря.  
Они со Стивом не успели даже пройти в конференц-зал, когда услышали первый взрыв.  
— Читаури, — скрипнул зубами Старк. — Медом им тут блядь намазано, что ли.  
Кляня свою половинчатую предусмотрительность — чемоданчик с костюмом он взял, но благополучно оставил его в машине — он несся вниз. Когда он уже был в холле, туда с улицы ворвался целый отряд.   
Откуда-то сверху выпрыгнул Роджерс и тут же численность читаури как-то поубавилась.  
— Я расчищу выход, пробирайся наружу! — крикнул он.  
Тони машинально кивнул его спине.  
К которой — Старк похолодел — невесть как прорвался один из противников.  
"Дежа вю", — как-то вяло подумал он. — "Это уже было".  
Тело среагировало само, он рванулся наперерез читаури.  
Но только в этот раз на нем не было костюма.  
"Больше так не делай", — пронеслось в его голове голосом Стива.  
Перед глазами появилось перекошенная маска инопланетянина, а потом и его оружие.  
Тони рухнул как подкошенный.  
Через невероятно долгое время, может, пять секунд, Роджерс склонился над ним, что-то глухо спросил куда-то в его шею. Голоса почти не было слышно, Тони хотел было попросить, чтобы Стив повторил, но из горла вырвалось только невнятное мычание, перед глазами потемнело и Старк ухнул куда-то в темноту.  
  
***  
К нему никого не пускали. О том, что к нему просто никто не хотел приходить, он запретил себе думать.  
Вид подчеркнуто вежливого медперсонала вгонял в тоску, необходимость лежать растянутым на жестком — и вовсе. В глазах немного двоилось, говорить вслух хотя бы с самим собой получалось с переменным успехом, страшно не хватало смартфона и в какую-то секунду Тони подумал, не собрать ли его из подручной электроники, но ни в чем из имеющихся медицинских гаджетов не было приемников. Не с реактора же ему было звонить Пеппер?  
Шею охватывал неудобный жесткий воротник, под которым все время зверски чесалось. И если под него подлезть пальцами еще как-то получалось, то бандаж на ребрах и повязки на руке оставляли его один на один с отчаянием, болью и чувством острой социальной несправедливости. Было тошно.  
Когда безликая блондинка в сером — он только потом понял, что от белого у него режет в глазах — зачитала список его травм, он даже немного удивился, что так мало, ведь там, посреди разрушенного бизнес-центра, ему казалось, что он представлят собой огромную кучу нестерпимо болящего, к примеру, фарша. Или паштета. У которого по недоразумению остался целым череп, и то не совсем.  
От мрачных и медленных мыслей его отвлек визит высокого начальства.  
— Второй раз, Старк. Второй гребаный раз, насколько я знаю.  
— И я рад вас видеть, полковник, — он говорил совершенно искренне, живые души в медотсеке были явной редкостью.  
Фьюри мрачно зыркнул на него исподлобья и протянул перед собой черную папку.Старк отметил себе закупить им хотя бы розовые. Для самых секретных документов.  
— Не беру вещи из рук, — напомнил он Нику. — И мне пока нельзя напрягать зрение. Зачитаете?  
— Это распоряжение о твоем отстранении, — не заглядывая в папку, сообщил Фьюри.  
— Нахер идите. Официально я все еще консультант, — отрезал Старк. — А консультант может и не вылетать в поле.  
— Почему эта светлая мысль не посетила твой котелок три дня назад?  
Старк одарил полковника одной из своих самых обворожительных улыбок — не объяснять же ему было, право слово, что это был просто инстинкт? Рефлекс? Что он давно хотел совершить что-то страшно глупое и героичное, ядерных боеголовок на Манхэттен не отправляют, а одобрения со стороны Стива просто жуть как хочется?  
Кстати, мелькнула несколько обиженная мысль, мог бы и зайти к нему проведать.  
Ах, да. Никого не пускают.  
К нему просто никого не пускают, а Фьюри его собственные подчиненные не указ.  
Да, так определенно и есть.  
— Как там дела? Вы хоть приставили к награде ребят, которые вместе со Стивом добивали читаури, пока я валялся бревном?  
— Разумеется. К слову, Мстители уже разнесли остатки армии читаури, — сухо сообщил Фьюри, словно докладывал прогноз погоды. — Огневая мощь Железного Человека была бы кстати, но и без нее без особых потерь город очищен.  
— С Роуди бы связались, — лениво предложил Старк, делая вид, что его это совершенно не волнует.  
— Уже, — ответил Ник и повернулся к выходу. — Выздоравливай. Нужно подумать над тем, что делать, если эти ублюдки в очередной раз появятся.  
Проводив взглядом полы плаща полковника, Тони зажмурился. Формировать мысли, а потом слова из них в разговоре оказалось труднее, чем он предполагал.  
Чертово сотрясение мозга.  
Чертов Роджерс.  
Чертов он сам, Тони.  
Нахрена он полез вообще туда без костюма, действительно.  
Хорошенько разозлившись на себя, он наконец открыл глаза. В голове немного прояснилось.  
Пора было выбираться в мир.  
  
***  
Еще три дня ушло на войну с персоналом. Наконец медичка, имя которой он так и не потрудился запомнить, подписала несколько справок и рапорт для Фьюри.  
Внизу его поджидал сюрприз.  
Капитан Роджерс собственной я-сложил-руки-на-груди-не-подходи-ко-мне персоной приехал, чтобы отвезти Тони в Башню.  
— Ты умеешь водить? — спросил Тони только затем, чтобы сказать вообще хоть что-то, не молчать неловко.  
Конечно, он мог спросить хотя бы какого черта за ним не приехал Хэппи, но это требовало лишнего напряжения для мозга.  
Стив покосился на него и хмыкнул:  
— Что если я скажу нет?  
— Окей, тогда нам пиздец, например? — Тони поерзал на пассажирском сиденьи, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
Стив снова на него покосился, но в этот раз он улыбнулся. Расслабился? Круто.  
Удивительно, но Тони не хотел вцепиться в телефон, чтобы позвонить для начала Пеппер, хотя Стив первым же делом передал его ему. Он просто болтался у него в кармане бесполезным куском плексигласса, даже мысль о светящихся буковках вызывала у Тони неприятный зуд где-то в подкорке. Вместо этого он принялся насиловать магнитолу, переключая радиостанции в надежде найти не новости, не дабстеп и не песню, где неизвестная девочка требовала позвонить ей.  
Наконец заиграл дабстеп-ремикс этой самой песни и Стив за рулем не выдержал — ткнул Тони даже не понял куда и в салоне заиграло что-то ненавязчивое из раннего Синатры.  
— Ничего так, — одобрил Тони. — Спасибо.  
— Тебе спасибо, — ровно ответил Стив.  
Тони собирался что-то сказать, но захлопнул рот, просто посмотрел на Роджерса поверх солнечных очков. Тот вел машину с абсолютно отсутствующим выражением лица, между бровей — его обычная складка, нижняя губа чуть поджата. Совершенно нечитаемый, как и всегда.  
Тони отвернулся, насколько позволял воротник и уставился на дорогу. Нью-йоркцы спешили кто куда, город функционировал в своем обычном режиме муравейника, никто не смотрел вверх — инопланетное вторжение было последним, что их беспокоило. Если бы Тони умел завидовать, он бы не отказался от хорошей порции коктейля пофигизма с неведением, смешать, но взбалтывать, от обычного гражданского жителя.  
Остаток пути они молчали.   
В гараже Тони не успел даже заметить, как Стив вышел из машины — вот он сидит на месте водителя, выдергивает ключи из гнезда зажигания, а вот уже открывает перед ним, Тони, дверь, словно перед дамочкой.  
— Я в состоянии сам открыть дверь, — нахохлился Тони.  
— Извини.  
В этом коротком извинении, как и в сказанном машине "спасибо" не было ничего от ситуаций, что они сопровождали.  
Стив хотел поговорить о случившемся неделю назад?  
— Да ладно, я сам туда полез, — поморщившись от боли в груди, Старк выбрался наружу. Стив только кивнул.  
— Рад видеть Вас, мастер Энтони, — раздался голос дворецкого. — Как Ваше самочувствие?  
— Джарвис, старина! — расплылся в улыбке Тони. — Отлично!  
Боже, дом. Милый дом.  
Поднимаясь в лифте, Тони с каждой секундой все острее чувствовал, как успел по всему соскучиться — от ковра на полу перед телевизором до кофемашины, гул которой всегда был для него райской музыкой.  
Вдруг Тони вспомнил один эпизод, который не давал ему покоя какое-то время назад.  
— Мне тоже хочется кое-что у тебя спросить.  
Стив подошел к нему.  
— Там, в холле, в день совещания с советом директоров Щ.И.Т.а, — продолжал Тони. — Ты наклонился ко мне и что-то спросил. Что именно?  
— Зачем ты это сделал? — Роджерс явно напрягся.  
Тони в какую-то секунду немного растерялся, но быстро взял в себя в руки. Не то чтобы он за прошедшую неделю хотя бы раз подумал над тем, как стоило бы объяснить зачем он кинулся наперерез тому детине, но истинная причина все равно показалась бы Стиву слишком странной для того, чтобы быть правдой.  
Он просто пожал плечами.  
— Какая разница-то?  
Стив резко рванулся к нему, Тони сначала инстинктивно сжался, словно в ожидании удара, но Стив только обнял его. Тони одеревенел от удивления и даже упустил секунду, когда Роджерс заговорил. Сбивчиво, рвано, совсем не тем голосом, которым Капитан Америка отдавал распоряжения на поле боя. Его голос звучал глухо, словно в подушку, что-то о том, что он боялся его потерять, о том, что нельзя подвергать свою жизнь подобному риску, даже о том, что он запрет Тони в Башне, если понадобится, словно принцессу, чтобы он больше не делал подобных глупостей и еще что-то, чего Старк уже не мог разобрать.  
— У тебя руки дрожат, — только и сказал Тони.  
Это было ни на что не похоже. Казалось, что Стив словно не знает куда себя деть. Тони бы мог заявить, что это — верный признак подступающей истерики, если бы это было вообще применимо к Род...  
— Да, — согласился Стив, перебивая его мысли.   
Вот так, просто.  
Когда ты долго чего-либо хочешь, но не можешь этого получить, у тебя есть два варианта — либо добиться, либо смириться. Жить с этим дальше в надежде, что необходимость пропадет сама собой или забудется. Вот маячит на краю сознания мысль, но вот ты уже не можешь ее ухватить, совершенно не помнишь, чего же, собственно, так алкал, остается только смутная тревога, но со временем проходит и она.  
Стив обнимал его так аккуратно, словно боялся навредить.  
Тем неожиданнее всегда тот момент, когда ты вдруг обретаешь желаемое.  
Словно хотел защитить.  
И совершенно не представляешь, что тебе теперь делать с этим внезапно свалившимся подарком судьбы.  
Их первый поцелуй вышел неловким, быстрым. Несмотря на почти одинаковый рост, Тони было не слишком удобно из-за всех повязок, да и Стив почти сразу отстранился, прижался щекой к его виску. Старк мог поклясться, что за привычным гулом реактора в собственной груди он слышит чужое сердцебиение.  
Они так и стояли, обнявшись. Тони закрыл глаза и счастливо выдохнул. Кажется, уже даже не было больно.  
Может быть, у них что-то и получится.


End file.
